NAME XXX Wiki
Welcome to the my wiki Writing of these articles is my way to learn physics. Here you can find the articles of quantum and classical field theory, special relativity, electrodynamics... On ukrainian language. Keywords: quantum field theory, Poincare group, Lorentz group, General relativity theory, spinor representation of the Poincare group, seesaw mechanism, electroweak theory, Pauli's theorem, Dirac equation, Majorana equation. Як отримати рівняння поля, що описує частинку довільного спіну? Як інформація про безмасовість та наявність лише двох незалежних поляризацій електромагнітного та гравітаційного полів дає змогу побудувати рівняння на них? Чому вільні елементарні частинки з точки зору просторово-часових перетворень характеризуються лише спіном та масою? Як причинність у фізичних процесах призводить до квантування полів за Бозе-Ейнштейном та Фермі-Діраком? Навіщо потрібні спінори у фізиці? Який загальний вигляд має пропагатор поля довільного спіну? Що таке Стандартна модель і чому вона потребує розширення? Чому не існує взаємодій матерії із безмасовими частинками спіну 3 і більше за законом обернених квадратів? Чому принцип еквівалентності у КТП - це теорема? Чому 4-потенціал і метричний не можуть описувати безмасові частинки і чому їх треба вводити? Що таке розмірна регуляризація і чому нескінченності у S-матриці - це природньо? Відповідь на все це можна знайти у статтях на цьому сайті. Ключові слова: квантова теорія поля, група Лоренца, група Пуанкаре, спінори, спін та група Лоренца, Спін та група Пуанкаре, S-матриця, непертурбативні методи, континуальні інтеграли, перенормування, спінорні незвідні представлення групи Пуанкаре, Стандартна модель, маси нейтрино, маса частинок у Стандартній моделі, Загальна теорія відносності, спеціальна теорія відносності, рівняння Максвелла, рівняння Ейнштейна, перенормування полів, пропагатори, повні пропагатори, функції Гріна, генеруючий функціонал для діаграм, зв'язні фейнманівські діаграми, сильнозв'язні фейнманівські діаграми, теорія груп, спіральність, кіральність, спіральність та кіральність, неабелеві калібрувальні теорії, квантова електродинаміка, квантова хромодинаміка, електрослабка взаємодія, принцип Паулі, Причинність S-матриці, рівняння Дірака, рівняння Майорани, Тотожності Уорда, BRST-перетворення, Тотожності Славнова-Тейлора, перенормовність неабелевих калібрувальних теорій, ренормгрупа. Основні розділи *Спеціальна теорія відносності *Електродинаміка *Теорія поля *Загальна теорія відносності *Квантова теорія поля Про що написана сторінка Квантова теорія поля? На цій сторінці є декілька розділів. Перший із них, Основи квантової механіки, бігло ознайомить із аксіоматикою квантової механіки, рівняннями на хвильову функцію та переносом гамільтонового формалізму у квантову механіку. Другий розділ, Теорія груп, присвячений встановленню зв'язку основних симетрій нашого простору-часу, із рівняннями, які описують динаміку полів і частинок у цьому просторі-часі. У першому підрозділі ("Основи теорії груп") будуть описуватися основні теореми та поняття теорії груп. Другий-п'ятий розділи будуть стосуватися теорії основних груп симетрій нашого простору-часу та груп, що стосуються збереженню зарядів, які відповідають взаємодіям (групи SU(n)); на основі цього буде формально введений спін і показано, що симетрія, яка об'єднує лоренцівські бусти, тривимірні повороти та трансляції (група Пуанкаре), дає класифікацію усіх фізичних елементарних полів у залежності від їх маси та спіну. Буде формально розглянуте поняття фоківського простору як простору пуанкаре-коваріантних багаточастинкових станів, і показано, як у рамках відповідного розділу природнім чином виникають оператори народження та знищення та канонічні перестановочні співвідношення для них (не розглядаються аніони). Шостий розділ, "Спінорний формалізм та його застосування", присвячений застосуванню цього формалізму до побудови описання симетрій групи Лоренца на мові двозначного спінорного представлення. Третій розділ, Квантування полів, є в значній мірі фундаментальним і разом із тим багато у чому відповідає на питання, навіщо взагалі потрібний другий розділ. У першому підрозділі ("Зв'язок між частинками та полями"), частинки даних маси та спіну будуть пов'язані із полями народження та знищення, а потім будуть отримані рівняння на поля довільного спіну. Також буде обрисований загальний метод квантування цих полів на основі гамільтонового формалізму. У наступному підрозділі, "Поля нижчих спінів", будуть явно розглянуті теорії полів спінів (спіральностей) 0, 1/2, 1, 2 і вперше застосовані групи зарядових симетрій SU(n) для описання взаємодії полів цих спінів (на прикладі електромагнітного). Далі починається загальний аналіз теорій полів довільного спіну; на початку будуть розглянуті загальні властивості полів довільних цілих та напівцілих спінів; на основі цього та розглянутого раніше апарату фоківського простору будуть отримані загальні правила квантування полів у залежності від їх спінів. Ці самі правила також будуть мати прямим наслідком існування античастинок. Це буде повністю узгоджено із отриманими раніше рівняннями для полів довільного спіну. Розділ 4 розпочато із аксіоматичного введення S-оператора і його зв'язку із S-матрицею. Коротко проаналізована "недовизначеність" S-оператора в силу недовизначеності оператора хронологічного впорядкування при однакових моментах часу. Далі встановлено, як можна побудувати із S-матриці пуанкаре-скаляр, який відповідає ймовірністі фізичних процесів (на прикладі розсіяння 2 - 2 був введений переріз розсіяння). У наступному параграфі про загальний вигляд матричних елементів за допомогою розділу 3 встановлені правила розрахунку матричного елементу у довільному порядку теорії збурень: теорема Віка, загальний вигляд пропагатора для поля довільного спіну через суму по поляризаціям. Далі, у підрозділі про розбіжність матричних елементів розглянута розбіжність теорії збурень у довільних порядках. Показаний локальний характер виділених за допомогою процедури регуляризації розбіжностей і на основі цього здійснена процедура перенормування (також пояснено, як можливість і законність перенормування пов'язана із "недовизначеністю" S-матриці в силу недовизначеності хронологічного впорядкування). Наступна частина цього розділу стосується застосування непертурбативних методів для аналазу загальних властивостей квантових теорій. Спочатку встановлений зв'язок між сумою всіх діаграм із заданим S-оператором та in-,out-станами із гейзенбергівськими функціями Гріна. Далі буде розглянуто деякі основи континуального інтегрування, а також введено функціонали для зв'язних та сильнозв'язних діаграм. Після цього у розділі про перенормування мас і полів, а також - про перенормування зарядів на основі дослідження гейзенбергівських функцій Гріна буде показана необхідність вносити поправки до полів, мас, зарядів і пропагаторів незалежно від необхідності перенормування внаслідок розбіжності матричних елементів, а також - випадковий зв'язок цих поправок із можливістю перенормування для позбуття нескінченностей. Будуть отримані тотожності Уорда як "звичайним" чином, так і за допомогою континуальних інтегралів. Наостанок буде показано, як лоренц-інваріантність вимагає збереження заряду, принцип еквівалентності та відсутність безмасових частинок-переносників взаємодії із спіном більше двох. Розділ 5 починається із побудови теорій взаємодії ферміонних полів із калібрувальними бозонами, які відповідають неабелевим групам \ SU(n) . Показаний механізм квантування неабелевих калібрувальних теорій за допомогою гамільтонового формалізму. Далі лоренц-інваріантне квантування теорії (за допомогою континуального інтегруваня) призводить до появи фіктивних частинок - так званих духів Фаддєєва-Попова. Після цього за допомогою формалізму BRST-перетворень отримані тотожності, які у неабелевому випадку відповідають тотожностям Уорда КЕД - тотожності Славнова-Тейлора, і на основі них показано, що повний пропагатор калібрувальних бозонів має поперечну структуру. Нарешті, буде доведена перенормовність неабелевих калібрувальних теорій. Наступна частина розділу відповідає Стандартній моделі. Спочатку показано, як внаслідок механізму спонтанного порушення симетрії частинки набувають масу. Потім показано, як застосування механізму Хіггса до неабелевої калібрувальної теорії дозволяє вводити масу калібрувальних бозонів без порушення калібрувальної інваріантності усієї теорії. Далі будуть розглянуті деякі розширення Стандартної моделі на прикладі механізму генерації нейтринних мас та аксіонів. Після цього буде показано, що у теоріях із взаємодією порушується кіральна симетрія. Її модифікація призводить до появи ефективного лагранжіану у дії і, відповідно, до зміни кількісних передбачень теорії. Різні посилання Матеріали для навчання на кафедрі КТП у КНУ ім. Т. Шевченка: * http://www.ex.ua/75030754 . Останні правки Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse